


Curses that can't be lifted 无法解除的诅咒[Translation]

by Placebo1407 (SilentDustXLC)



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gabrielle Haller是那个感情充沛的人类支撑, Legion Quest, M/M, Uncanny X-Men Vol. 1 (1963), gabrielle haller is the emotional support human, two idiots beating around a bush even though one of the idiots is a telepath, 《大群征程》, 《非凡X战警》Vol.1(1963), 两个傻瓜兜圈子其中一个还是心灵感应者
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentDustXLC/pseuds/Placebo1407
Summary: 1950年代末或1960年代早期的某个时候，Charles和Erik在以色列的海法相遇了。Charles来到海法是为了给一个经营医院的朋友帮忙。他比预计的时间待得要久。那里有个留着一头浓密白发的志愿勤务兵不太对劲，而Charles立刻就被他深深吸引。有关他们一起的那段时光人们所知不多。他们都意识到自己并不孤单，余下的就都是历史了。预警：ECE，漫画向，提及了主角与其他女性的关系。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 2





	1. Mutants, plural 变种人，复数

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Curses that can't be lifted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531937) by [Sotano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotano/pseuds/Sotano). 



> A huge thanks to Sotano for this amazing fic and not minding my translation :))))
> 
> 原注：Based off of Legion Quest and Uncanny X-Men #161. Stole some dialogue here and there.  
> 依据《大群征程》和《非凡X战警》161期而作。从原文引用了部分对话。

“你懂的，你可以尽量不那么神秘兮兮，”Charles若有所思，“我觉得那无损于你的光辉形象。”

Erik翻了个白眼。他一直在医院里一间朝阳的房间里忙碌，Charles则漫不经心地跳到柜台上展开闲聊。这年轻人似乎一抓住机会就毫无遮掩地看向他，但一旦触及到Erik的往事，他从不越雷池一步；因此，Erik也容忍了他的存在。好吧，不要自欺欺人了，Erik想。过去几个月里，Charles Xavier不知何时成了他唯一的友人。要么如此，要么自己就是在过分痴迷。

“你么，当然了，你虚有其表的教养水平下毫无乐趣可言。你在Gabrielle身上做到的那点事，我敢肯定有大把的精神病学家也能干得差不多。”

“哦，那是必然，”Charles轻松地应着，“Shomron医生背地里又对我太客气了是吧？”

“他坚信你是个奇迹缔造者，”Erik回答。某种意义上说，这是个微妙的警告。前提是他没想错。老天，他真希望他没想错。“无论如何，我像你尊重我一样尊重你的隐私权。去吧，Charles，去看你的病人。我很乐意为了你分心，但我还有便壶没倒呢。”

Charles的不高兴溢于言表。这很好玩，像Xavier一般满身秘密的人，说起谎来竟然如此差劲。Erik走出房间，Charles像只渴求过度的小狗一样跟在后面。

“晚饭约8点吗，Magnus？就约Raab的店？如果Gabrielle有兴趣，我会叫她一起来。”

“你真懂我（You read my mind），”Erik说道，Charles则笑得合不拢嘴，好像收到了一份大礼。实际上，那还只是个设想。迄今为止，都是Charles在不遗余力地帮助Erik，是Charles在给他馈赠。当然，这年轻人对任何人想必都如出一辙，仅仅是看着Charles绕着医院——讲真，是绕着整座 _海法城_ ——来回奔波， _Erik_ 就觉得筋疲力尽；他来者不拒，竭尽全力地伸出援手。他值得好好地被感谢，某些人欠他的。

Erik只是随口一提很想提高英文水平，Charles就会在清早带着一大堆书出现在家门口，他不用睡觉吗？他不累吗？没有比这更明显的了，Charles不正常，不是 _人_ 。反观Charles，也带着同样的怀疑穷追不舍，急切的样子几乎是在雀跃。

Charles Xavier是个好人，Erik想，比起被蒙在鼓里，他值得更好的待遇。然而，Erik发觉坦白是不可能的。更何况他要坦白什么——体质异常吗？表象之下，还有另一桩他们深藏其中的隐秘：仍有一道界限，一边是单纯地坦诚受到吸引，另一边则是承认所有这一切——Charles会怎么形容？这一切都是 _天赐之物_ 。Erik再次陷入迷思。

_为什么每次直视这个男人的眼睛都让我感觉存心有愧？_

但这又是为什么？为小心藏身？为逃避因生而不同而承担起的责任？还是为了嫉妒心作祟，就因为Charles纵容Gabrielle Haller与他坠入爱河？他能感到的只有淡漠、灰暗的空虚；每当Charles用尽在掌握的语气谈起未来，这空虚又会烟消云散，Erik想。每当他双眼闪烁着光芒，每当他放任我粗糙的触碰，每当此时。

上周，Charles送了他一张最新的爵士唱片，随后他们在Erik的公寓里喝得酩酊大醉。Erik很多年前用能力打造了一台精巧的唱机，他们边听边聊了几个小时，直到站都站不住。他仍然记得在Charles趔趄不稳的时候一把扶住他，那会他们正为了什么事第一次开怀大笑——天啊，Erik说不清。然而不知怎的，Charles倒在了他的怀里，他们随着音乐轻轻摇摆了片刻。只有那短暂的片刻，Charles的头却自然而然地靠在他肩上，他则发现自己略大的手掌是多么地与Charles的腰线紧密贴合。Charles温暖的呼吸还残留在颈边。

Erik以前从没渴求过一个男人，即使是现在也不做他想。但这个年轻人呢？这个带着漫不经心的表情在医院里奔走、毫无疑问地接下了二十来桩于己无关的差使的人，现在又牢牢占据了他的心？Erik容许自己的目光在Charles背后停留了片刻，随后便转身专心于工作中。

* * *

Charles和Gabrielle打发了一个下午，心里想着Erik Magnus Lehnsherr；是假名，当然了，如果他以前没见识过假身份的话这就是一个，但假的也够用。足够Charles在脑海中默念了。Magnus，一般来说得这么称呼，如果叫了别的这人就会激怒，Charles则努力避免任何可能让Magnus疏远的做法。其实这样有助于身心的平衡，因为实际上，Charles快要不管不顾地把自己逼疯了。症结在于Charles无法分辨：他究竟是对Magnus感到好奇，还是受到了深深的吸引。起初Charles坚信Magnus像支箭一样笔直，尽管如此，他仍是Charles见过最有趣的人。于是，每当Magnus轻而易举地搬动大型机器，Charles还是目不转睛地看着。

或者说得更令人担忧点，他是在凝视着Magnus看书时白色浓眉拧起的样子。那绝对专注的表情，那眯起的铁灰色眼睛，还有那下颌肌肉的跳跃。一切都好像量身定制，只为让他坐立不安，为他Charles Xavier，一个柏拉图式的好朋友。

不过，Charles还是没推进任何发展。与此同时，他和Gabrielle的关系似乎朝着完全相反的方向迈进。他有一次和Magnus聊过，对方为这段恋情送上了由衷鼓励，尽管在Charles看来，医患关系如此展开不太合适。Erik说，他很理解Gabrielle的孤独，而Charles顽固的心却为错误的人冰雪消融，天杀的。他一表明自己在犹豫，Erik就亲切地拍了拍他，还叫他大傻瓜。不过，他是情难自抑地迷上了Gabrielle，他的能力就是这点麻烦。过去和Moria在一起时，他为时已晚地意识到的麻烦。

能力的副作用在哪都会有反响，他一直在慢慢习惯。他第一次和女人睡觉的时候并不很享受，但他当时的女朋友情绪上来了，呃……能力马上有了用武之地。就这样，他在大学里又睡过几个男的，却没意识到二者有别，和男人上床时他用不着仰仗对方的注意力。之后Moria出现了，他为她的才智深深着迷，却轻描淡写地略过了他们关系中的肉体因素，直至一切爆发。好吧，Charles现在理应心中有数，然而他和Gabrielle在一起，毫无办法地和迷人的她纠缠不清。

也许Erik说得对。也许他就是个大傻瓜。

“你根本没在听，是不是啊？”他们穿过集市时Gabrielle打趣道。

“抱歉，”Charles有些窘迫，“脑子有点乱。”

Gabrielle翻了个白眼开始闲逛，Charles则远远地看着她。显而易见，她又漂亮又无可置疑地聪明。她说过想成为一名律师，Charles也确信她必将出类拔萃。她的思维危机四伏，设置了严密的自我精神防卫来把她见过的惨象拒之门外，但其间也藏着友善、怡人的秘密花园。他记忆犹新，第一次进入她的脑海、将她从紧张状态的封闭高墙中解放出来时，裂隙中透进灿烂而奇妙的光亮。不像Erik，他那是破败不堪、戒备森严的深渊。有时Charles觉得Erik和Gabrielle在一起更配：不是说他完全不享受三人行城中漫游的时光。毕竟，他们俩擅长嘲讽的都是同一个Charles Xavier。

之后Erik——是 _Magnus_ ，真烦人——开始触碰他。老实讲，那感觉对Charles来说太好了。Gabrielle和他截至目前已经约会了几次，但她也有点明白Charles不太——对劲。他们昨晚就此谈了一番，她想方设法说服Charles不管不顾地和她上床。Charles服从了，只是因为Gabrielle寻求的确乎是一种哪都能找到的随意性关系。

“放松点，”她用富于乐感的声音说，“你要是在床上叫错了名字，我只会嘲笑你一个星期。”

Charles没有——那个词怎么说来着？本能上没被 _吸引_ 。他没干劲。Gabrielle爱意充沛，像只猫一样若即若离，显然这应该是足够的。此外。Charles的能力也让他们在性生活上坦诚相待。这事任何人脑子里无时无刻都会有，总有人为了做爱而做爱、为了有他妈一秒钟不去想错过了跟谁体液交换的机会而滚上床单，Charles Xavier不会是第一个也不会是最后一个。老天哪，Charles得把这些屁事理清，但好像总有别的事迫在眉睫，总有更多的人急需帮助。

Erik Magnus其人之谜，则以比单纯的欲望更广泛的方式在他脑海里展开，无时无刻萦绕不去。Charles始终清楚他不是孤身一人，但最终看到的是一个自我的镜面反射……他的清明世界正遭到侵蚀。他拿来和Magnus分享的论文提出，变异属于未来时。Charles发觉自己走在了遗传变迁的前列，身后可能跟着很多人。但Magnus出现了，他有着奇异的能力，还显然与机器和什么东西紧密联系——那会是什么？金属？还是电能？Charles仍然在苦思冥想。

他乐意分享自己的论文——是因为Magnus感兴趣，切记。他没有把博士论文随便塞给什么陌生人。不管怎么说，Magnus还在努力提升英语阅读水平，所以Charles也口头讲了一遍论文概要，他们就此展开讨论。Magnus似乎恢复了生气，还出现了一些迷人的转变。

“这样的一个群体想要存续，”Magnus说过，“如此小的一群人，身怀如此非凡的能力。他们要想平安无事，就得处于统治地位。”

Charles发自内心地反对。“如果你认为安全是由下层向上层索取的，你恐怕要失望了，我的朋友。安全来自于信任而非武力。”

那一刻Magnus耸了耸肩，有些失神。他们再一次喝得酩酊大醉。Charles告诉对方，像他们这样的人，可以努力让新物种的世界更美好。Magnus的眉毛又诱人地拧起来了。

“真高兴我们相遇了，”Charles说道，欢欣鼓舞，醉醺醺的，同时又无比真诚。

“我也是，”Magnus回应，Charles则努力按捺住这番话激起的情绪，“你说起那些的时候，”他说道，奇怪地有些懊恼，仿佛他可以做出更好的决策，“你让我相信一切皆有可能。”

Magnus可以救他。Charles一直清楚自己并非孤身一人，但Magnus就是他所言不虚的例证。Charles从没拥有过家庭，有鉴于第一个家差点毁了他；如果完全诚实地讲，他曾经希望能从Moria那里得到。他不知该怎么形容，他想要的比一个伴侣更多。他想要在这地球上有个人可以衷心托付。而现在他身在此处，跨越半个星球，偶遇了这个男人，还有他全副武装的头脑、他的伤痛，以及最好的一点，他的善良。他静默不语的力量。Charles信任他，老天在上，从初次见面就荒唐地、单方面地信任他。那现在的情况怎么办呢？Magnus动辄约他，滔滔不绝地聊上几个小时，疯狂地抚摸着他？

仅仅是朋友罢了，Charles默念道，看着Gabrielle和一些本地小贩聊天。仅仅是朋友罢了，仅仅是他们的命运无可抗拒地紧密相连。他想起Erik的手拂过臀部、探过手臂，伴着一张愚蠢的唱片摇晃起舞，仅仅他们二人。

* * *

“战争的事显而易见。”Erik沉吟，和Charles讨论着最近的阅读实践。这本书最初三卷本已经是鸿篇巨制，能看到结局简直太了不起了：亚瑟王传说，也是英国创世神话和政治隐喻的结合。

“我确信接下来十年都差不多，”Charles应道，抿了一口酒，“世事真是一成不变啊。”

他们最后在Raab的店单独见面。Erik严重怀疑，Charles根本没问过Gabrielle。三个人消磨闲散时光非常开心，但他和Charles的小型聚会完全是另一种激越的乐趣。Erik对Gabrielle生出了转瞬即逝的丑陋嫉妒，他对此不太满意，尤其是他也很喜欢她的陪伴和欢笑。不过，知道Charles昨晚和她过夜还是让Erik有点无助。他是觊觎着占用Charles的时间，还是真的在关心性这么直白的事？果真如此的话，他为什么还不自己跨越这道坎？他建议换地方到码头旁边的酒吧，Charles平静地微笑着。二人找了个隐蔽的角落边喝边聊，气氛怡人，甚至几乎没有争执，那真——令人愉悦。

“一成不变，”Erik重复着，“也挺有趣的。这本书是一次针对威权统治的专题讨论，然而威权统治似乎已不可避免。每走一步都是错上加错，每个新构建的权力系统都演变成了大灾难。”

“作者最后一卷工作量得要命了，”Charles说，“我担心这本书根本不适合你拿来学英语。你还是新手上路。”

“担心我什么，哪个词来着——”

“夸大其词，”Charles有些疑惑地补充。

“就是它。担心夸大其词会渗透进我的个人风格？”Erik哭笑不得，“我敢打赌，你还想象自己是梅林再世呢。”

Charles的笑容充满温情，但他摇了摇头。“也许乌瑟·潘德拉贡才对得上我们这种人：老一辈的卫道士。我们只能给新时代腾出位子。但我得承认，我喜欢帮助下一代成长的想法。”

Erik停了一下权当是过渡。他们没再讨论想象和假设，或者说如果聊了，那也是在想象和假设全新的存在。Charles坐在昏暗的酒吧里看过来时，他感到皮肤下掠过电流般的战栗。下一代。所以说Charles真的相信他们这种人还有更多。这个想法的规模之宏大、时机之紧迫征服了Erik。有那么一瞬间，这想法甚至成了一种动力，但转眼Erik意欲摆脱的恐惧就占了上风——整个种族的未来是否也注定被Erik破坏殆尽？

“嗯，行吧。”Erik试探着回答，“你能当个好榜样，我觉得我会成为兰斯洛特那号人物。”

兰斯洛特空虚的内心丑陋而缺乏安全感，惧怕他自己灵魂的质问；在这恐惧的驱使下，他全身心奉献于亚瑟的事业。他行善事，却只为抑制自我暴力的一面。Erik知道Charles在暗暗皱眉。不知怎的他也知道，他内心的激荡被Charles看得明明白白。他打心底里肯定，无论Charles论文中的新物种本质如何，他们俩都身列其中——那让Erik头疼的新物种。

在Magda撞破他的真面目、在惊恐中一走了之以后，Erik就缩进了自我保护的麻木外壳之中。这层伪装也让他把Charles拒之门外，但那只是暂时的：Charles没有被表象吓倒，而是越靠越近，直到他们的脸隔着中间那张小得可怜的圆桌相距只有几寸远。Charles的腿不动声色地贴在他大腿内侧，可Erik还想把对方拉得更近。

“兰斯洛特是整个故事的道德核心，Magnus。他是好的，并非因为他不想要暴力，并非因为他没造成痛苦，而是恰恰相反的理由。不仅亚瑟需要他，整个国家都需要兰斯洛特这样的人，他则拼命挣扎着对抗所有恶的冲动。我认为他是个很美的角色。亚瑟建立了一整个国家去和偏畸的武力斗争，兰斯洛特却在个人层面上证明了这斗争的可能。”

“直到他不管不顾把一切都毁了，”Erik坚持。

“好吧，”Charles又笑起来，靠回椅子上，挥挥手表示不值一提。“那不该是非此即彼的定论，重点在于尝试本身是可贵的。你知道，他是White的自我代入，我敢肯定这一点。他的年代比我早一些，在剑桥，不是牛津，但流言传得到处都是，我认识几个他教过的同学。那些描绘兰斯洛特灵魂中骇人隐秘的台词也透露了他的秘密。”

Erik知道他不该问的。“那TH White心里又有什么惊天大秘密了？”

“哦，”Charles说得云淡风轻，“挺平常的。无外乎彻头彻尾地弯(Queer as a three pound note)，再就是据说他是个有点压抑、总在自责的性虐待狂。”

Erik被酒呛了一下。

“你能看出来吧？” Charles问道，嘴角的上扬相当迷人。

“我是看出来了，” Erik附和，“但肯定不会那么简单，不是吗？他的痛苦应该是世代相传的。那话怎么说来着？压榨父母来钱最快。”

Charles脸上闪过的表情Erik除非瞎了才能看不见，但Charles摇了摇头，随即换了一幅若有所思的样子，“是的，肯定是那样。可怜的人啊。但是话又说回来，正因如此年轻人才需要培养。世界就是这样进步的。那些可怕年轻人的残忍是多方作用的结果。”

Erik在心里理论了一下，发现他有点同意Charles的说法。“书上是怎么写奥克尼兄弟杀死独角兽，或者折磨别的动物的？”

“他们从未被告知这样很残忍。有了，啊，‘痛苦本身是如此理所当然，乃至它好似已从视野中渐渐淡去’，重点就在这，不是吗？我们必须与创痛抗争，务必永远不要成为心甘情愿的施暴者。”

Erik喝着酒，忽而感到一阵战栗涌过全身，眼里只有Charles上唇那迷人、意味深长的M形曲线；昏暗的酒吧之中，他感觉Charles似乎看穿了他赤裸的灵魂。他想要亲吻对面这荒唐的年轻人，Charles不会拒绝的。事实上，他眼看着就要在逐渐靠过来的Charles面前溃不成军，然而此时此刻，酒吧地上出现了骚动：一个长相很美国口音更美国的顾客，正在侮辱一位被截肢者。半闭双眼的柔和Charles消失了，取而代之的是钢铁般的冷硬。Erik知道要发生什么了。

“你不可能救下所有人，”他心不在焉地小声责备。

“我不喜欢那个说法，”Charles也没太注意听Erik。Charles站起身来，并没有征求Erik的意见，而是确信他会跟来；Erik则因为自己遂了Charles的愿而火冒三丈。他叹口气站了起来，感到想法太明智真不是什么好事。

“赔你的损失，”经过吧台到大厅的时候，他递给酒保几张钞票。

“损失？”酒保问道，向Xavier飘去怀疑的眼神。

酒吧斗殴在这很常见，但即便是怒火中烧，Charles Xavier看起来也彻头彻尾是个绅士，无怪乎酒保把他也算进了损失里。但Erik知道得多一点。

“相信我，”Erik说着感觉体内激起了星星点点暴力之火。这种事正是Xavier警示过的，然而现在，Charles却准备要用TH White除了暴力没有词语形容的方式给那讨厌的大块头上上课；Erik可就没那么多顾虑了。

Charles轻而易举地掀翻了两个打头阵的，简直轻松得过分。Erik再次有了种冲动，想抓住Charles的肩膀拼命摇晃，求求他小心点，多少注意下掩护。但自从遇见Charles、自从高等智人的字眼在他脑海里落地生根，他内心谨小慎微的那部分就在逐渐消失。除此以外，Charles舒展的敏捷身形看起来也很棒。Erik踱进Charles和其余围过来凑热闹的酒吧客之间。这里就是那种唯恐天下不乱的地方。

“你不可能救下所有人，”Charles嘲讽道，咧嘴笑了。他手臂上被砸过来的椅子划了一道小伤。

“我没想救所有人，”Erik越过他肩头言简意赅地说，“我来救你的。”

也来避免你摧残你自己，Erik想，与此同时Charles再次不可思议地预测到飞来的酒瓶，灵巧地闪开了。

转眼之间他们背靠着背，Erik记不清，他是否曾付出过这样推心置腹的信任。

“你还整晚都在跟我演说什么人类和暴力的对抗史？”Erik加入战圈，把某个码头工人撂翻在地。

“White可从来没指望过必要之时还不能动武，”Charles说道，“梦想一旦扎根，就值得为之奋战。(Any dream worth having is a dream worth fighting for.)”

“真是至理名言，”Erik反驳，“我肯定会刻在你墓碑上。”

Charles出手动作精准，彰显了他受过的良好教育；Erik打架就像一只走投无路的动物。当然，他们配合无间；这并非他们头一回和人动手，却是第一次主动出击。斑斓的火花再次在Erik体内迸发，他不禁要问自己，如何捱过了往昔的灰暗岁月。

Erik的热血还没凉下来，一切就飞快地结束了。他亲热地把胳膊搭在Charles身上，是为了保护他，可能吧。二人跌跌撞撞走上街头闲逛了一会。再一次，Erik发现怀里的人心甘情愿地贴着他，他还在克制什么呢。Charles仍然在上气不接下气地笑着，Erik也不禁微笑起来，饱含着欢乐和深情。

突然，Charles大叫一声，把两个人都拉到门后。顷刻间一枪响起，另一发子弹接踵而至。Erik动用能力毫不费力地抹去了第二颗，他能感觉到Charles目不转睛地盯着，但此刻别无选择。

“怪胎，”凶手啐了一口，随后便在Erik的野蛮一击下被迫沉默、扑倒在地。Erik发动能力找到了枪，在股掌间把它捏成了一摊废铁。

酒吧的混乱已经蔓延到街上。肾上腺素在Erik周身汹涌奔流，他转身拽起Charles的手臂，向自己公寓的方向跑去，把骚动远远地抛在身后。跑着跑着，Erik和Charles的心也越贴越近。他们放慢脚步，渐渐地走到一起。

这个Charles啊，这个谈笑间就让Erik相信一切皆有可能的人，这个愚蠢、顽固的年轻人，这个复苏了Erik心中冻土的人，正用毫无防备的敬畏和纯粹的崇拜热烈地看着他；Erik要像兰斯洛特一般苦行千百万年，也未必配得上这样的眼神。黑暗中他们倚着身后的砖墙探向彼此，直到已经没有空间能让他们靠得更近。

“我就知道，”Charles喘着粗气，“我就知道。我——Magnus—— _Erik_ ，你——”

“并不孤单，”Erik替他说完。他们之间恍若冰封，不知是谁先主动；最终的亲吻则仿佛一种深切的必然。

某种想法坚决地插入了Erik的脑海，他有预感再也无法摆脱了。Charles最多比他矮一两英寸，稍微瘦一点，这和抱着一个女人完全不同。Charles并不漂亮，或者说他 _很_ 漂亮，区别于字面意义的漂亮：他外表英俊，有着大理石般刀劈斧斫的颧骨、开阔而充满信任的双眼，和完美无瑕的、上翘的薄唇。偶遇造就的奇迹此刻正踏实地靠在他怀里、占据了他的内心，而Erik正被这份重量逐渐扭曲，恍如一种可怖的引力。他亲吻Charles时，唇齿间有不知是谁血的气味。他拥着Charles发出难耐的呻吟，而对方似乎对现状更加地清醒。

Erik感到的从来不是空虚，而是 _饥渴_ ，为这一切，为Charles拱起的身形压在他身上的重量，也为他们所代表的事实。Erik想着高等智人，这念头像他妈一道闪电连结着二人；他想着怪胎们，亲吻着Charles，仿佛要将他吞噬殆尽或者干脆在他身上溺死。

“给我看，”Erik坚持，在Charles的脖颈和下颌印上热吻。

“别在这，”Charles的头向后仰上墙壁。

Erik同意了，把两个人都拖回公寓，压根没费力气假装自己需要钥匙或者拧门把手才能开门。

“所以你真能控制金属，”Charles说，表情诚恳得令人心痛。“那把枪，还有医院的那些机器。”

“至于你，”Erik回应，“你知道一些你不可能知道的东西。有时候我的问题还没说出口你就回答了。”

“ _我能读心，_ ”Charles的嘴唇一下都没动，“ _但我不只是——我没对你这么做过。只要我能忍住的话。那——不应该……_ ”

Charles的声音穿过脑海仿佛电流。Erik拼命抑制从头到脚的颤抖，拽着Charles衬衫的前襟把他拖向狭窄的卧室。“你这叫什么？用你们那些科幻术语？”

“心灵感应，”Charles补充，“至于你，该叫铁动力驱动吗？不对，应该是磁动力的。”他思索着，但Erik几乎没在听。

“你是个 _心灵感应者_ ，”Erik说道，感觉整个生机盎然的世界在他指间绽放开来。这无限可能、这天赋之物全部成为了现实。昏暗的房间中他抚摸着Charles，解开他绿色军装裤压住衬衫的纽扣好伸进手继续。

Erik从来没操过一个男人，但他知道大致的招数。而且坦白讲，他猜Charles能填补他的知识空白。

“我能，”Charles赞同，“对不起，我现在忍不住在偷听，你的想法很——大声，我不太能集中注意力。”

“别再道歉了，”Erik说。“这他妈是种天赋，你说的，Charles。这是 _力量_ 。”

周旋了一会之后，Charles Xavier轻而易举地陷进了床里，Erik打算再也不让他起来了。他们的衬衫已经解开，Erik倚在Charles身上亲吻着裸露的胸膛。只有外面路灯的一点微光照亮，但他们足够靠近，这点光亮也够了。

“M—Magnus，”Erik咬向敏感处时Charles的呼吸急促起来；Charles的双手在他周身游走，好像是种回应。Erik抽身去解开皮带，无言地褪下长裤，Charles也是一样。Erik从没考虑过一切是不是发生得太快了点；不如说太他妈漫长了吧，漫长到Erik一生都在耐心等待这一刻。Charles的阴茎符合体型，可能比自己的小一点、纤细了几分。心灵感应者似乎不太同意，直到他震惊地看向Erik那一边，直到他们视线相交，好让Erik用亲吻抹去他的惊讶。

尽管如此，他们的结合可能还是个错误，这和他期待中的柔顺身体感觉完全不同；Charles熟稔地在他身下移动时，他双唇间忍不住又逸出一声呻吟。“你趴着，”他坚持，目不转睛地看着Charles点点头，然后轻松地贴着他换了个位置。肌肉紧实的躯干被平坦的背部所取代，即使是在明灭的光线中也仍然很养眼。

“我想过这事，”Erik承认，“就在你打架那会。我特想知道你在我身下摊开，会不会和你踢的那脚一样好看。”

显然，Charles隐隐约约觉得这话很有趣，他上气不接下气地笑起来，与此同时Erik再次把二人的身体拉近。“操，”Erik嘶声咒骂，他不知道如何用英语表达他的渴望，但那不重要，因为Charles会说的语言已经足够多了。一连串的我想要你、我需要你，诸如此类，但重点是他仍然需要Charles告诉他怎么去做，Charles也做到了。他准备好了Charles，却并没准备好承受身下人那些声音、那深重的喘息。

贪婪的烈焰在Erik身上爆发了。除了生存本身，他何曾有过这样迫切的渴望？而现在，这欲望却熊熊燃烧，他将甘之如饴直至灰飞烟灭。

“天哪，Magnus，”Charles在说，“老天，我从来没—— _Erik_ ——”

如果Charles也有同样的感觉，那这就是默许了。他们注定为此而生，倘若不是，也终究会走向类似的结局。Erik再也忍不住了，把Charles架在床头板上。他近乎疯狂地干着Charles。他用德语、用希伯来语、用随便什么语言嘶吼着亵渎的疯话，Charles里面有多热、有多紧，他的呻吟他的表情有多么好看，这一切有多么动人。床头板撞向墙壁，汇进房间里一切喧闹的杂音；Erik的偏执本该让他们两个都安静下来，要他妈稍微谨慎一点，但他现在不容许有任何阻碍去打搅他体内的新感觉狂飙突进。

这是 _力量_ ，是Charles赋予他的力量；它是目的。它迥然不同、它不可胜数，它是万象更新的先驱。它是崭新的日出，消弭人类世界和其中所有的恐怖；是重头再来的契机，更美的未来将拔地而起，Charles的形象将拔地而起，而非包围他们的狭隘生灵。

“不，”Charles说着回身探向他，“不对——啊——Magnus，这不是——我们不是——”

“你的话出卖了你，”Erik喃喃，心知肚明自己看起来多半已经狂野。成绺白发落在他的额头上。“我们和他们不一样。看看你，Charles，你完美无缺。”

“这是个新机会，”Charles说道，“去修正人类的错误。但如果我们对人类犯下同样的罪行，即使我们做到了，一切也都失去了意义。”

“你从TH White那学来的吗？”Erik发问，把Charles扳过来，换个角度操他好看清那张表情丰富的脸。

“从其他方面学到的，”Charles附和，“那你得到了什么教益？”

Erik吻了吻他再次开始。“一个人的施虐癖得用比写英文奇幻小说更好的方式发泄，”说着他在Charles的领口处用力咬了一口。Charles喘息着，Erik能感受到对方的爱慕，尔后他放声大笑。Erik第一次意识到，他可以为这欢笑付出一切代价。

一切，一切，他的思想咆哮着。Charles一定是听到了，因为他享受的表情转眼被震惊、美丽和脆弱取代了。那是像Erik渴求他一样渴求着Erik的迫切，是难以抑制的绝望。Charles散碎的想法似乎进入Erik的脑中要着他的爱抚，Erik也这么做了。那轻而易举，就像他会用同样的方式爱抚自己；相比之下，Charles周身的战栗表现出Erik所见识过最危险最醉人的力量。

Charles趴着高潮了，如果他放荡的样子还不够让Erik欲火焚身，那不知餍足的喘息声也够了。他浓密的睫毛颤动着。Erik确信他一生中从未如此瞩目过一个人。他紧接着也高潮了，懊恼地发现自己大脑一片空白。他重重地瘫倒在Charles之上，惊叹于身下这具肌肉结实、棱角分明的肉体传递给他生理上的不同体验。

尽管热潮还未褪去，他们仍然交缠在一起。Charles期待地看着他。Erik意识到，好久以前就想说的话现在得坦白了。

“我能力显现的时候，”Erik说，“我不想要它。我不想为了它、为了生来不同承担责任。我把它藏了起来。有一天发生了火灾，我动用能力把Magda和孩子们拉了出来。不是因为我的能力，而是因为后来的事。有人袭击，我——没处理好。她尖叫着逃跑了。我没拦她。我们——我们没法再回到以前了。但一直以来，直到我遇见你，关于这些我从没多想，我只是个——异类。”

Charles点点头，看起来非常理解；突然间，Erik意识到Charles可能 _真的_ 理解，就像他一直以来的感觉。

“我能力显现的时候我还小。我能听见所有的声音，所有那些憎恨和怨毒的话。我花了好一会才接受那些声音是来自我母亲和继父的。还有我继兄。我花了更长的时间才把它们屏蔽掉。”

Erik坐起来了一点。“你论文里说，变异可能在儿童身上显现，而我到青年才有的能力。”

世间强加给他的不公的又一例证。Erik有时会想，他的力量其实是一种天大的折磨，集中营里他曾祈祷着能够拥有，它却来得实在太晚。

“说点实话？我觉得你能力迟到是因为童年的身体状况。在这里我就见过由压力、营养不良以及各种原因引起的极端荷尔蒙失调病例。”

Erik点头同意。“憎恨和怨毒，”他重复，“人们听起来就那样吗？我们听起来都是那样吗？”

昏暗中Charles送上一个甜美的吻。“不是。呃，有的是。有些时候是。我家人——当不了好榜样，但大多数人想的是一些无害的小事：他们的朋友、他们的爱人、性、天气，你懂的。人们，整体上来说，是美妙的。唯一的问题是我们都太容易被诱导了。”

“那你怎么看？”Erik有些挖苦地问。

“你真想知道？”Charles像很吃惊一样反问。

Erik不确定他承受得了Charles脑海里哪怕一半的东西。他点点头，感受到Charles逐渐释放出的意识。心灵感应者温柔地把手抚上他一侧脸颊，转瞬之间，一切都出现了。他能看到Charles、他自己，以及这栋楼的其他部分，前提是他只想看这些。还有那么多的美梦、那么多的现实，性与暴力与柔情，Charles意识到他可怜的朋友不堪重负，把世界缩窄到仅有他们两人。

Charles的思维浮于表面。Erik伸手触碰，看到Charles此时此刻的快乐和独一无二的满足。Erik瞧见他自己的欲望映照出来，感觉到Charles和他同样，为他们的亲密而喜悦。但这背后还藏着很多。他看见了他认识和了解的Charles：那个放任自己在别人的难题里沉浮，忙碌、漂泊的男人。这之后的东西让人畏缩。Erik触摸到一种深切的孤独，瞥见一个不爱他的未婚妻、一个不爱他的母亲、一个恨他的兄弟，还有那Erik自己也曾感受过的、因与众不同而挥之不去的、惨痛的孤立无援。但Charles仍然如此地充满着希望，如此热烈地渴望着努力让世界变得更好。转瞬即逝间，Erik看清了。Charles的未来。一个由他和Charles这样天赋异禀的人推动的世界。一个和平安宁的世界。一个亲如一家的世界。Erik仓皇地离开了，感觉他可能亵渎了某种神圣之物；然而，回到卧室之中，那里只有Charles，担心的表情好像是 _他_ 做错了什么。

“Magnus？”Charles问道，语气难以置信地温柔。“我很抱歉。我从没带其他人进来过，这太多了。”

“美丽绝伦，”Erik抵着Charles的肌肤喃喃自语，把心灵感应者拉得更近。不用会读心Erik就知道，他们现在都筋疲力尽了，但他有点事得在瞌睡前说清。Charles打了个哈欠。“你最好开始叫我Erik，”半梦半醒间他说道，“Magnus听起来太像Max了。”


	2. Firsts 先驱者与初体验

阳光透进未合上的百叶窗，照得Erik周身暖洋洋的。比这温暖更棒的是，他一夜无梦。

他有点头痛，感到些许淤青正在慢慢浮现出来——哦，他还并不孤单。Charles Xavier蜷缩着枕在他的胸口睡得正香，因为Erik昨晚把他带回家，之后还操了他。除此以外，Charles，他人畜无害的、牛津出身的、一本正经的、跨大西洋的、光头的年轻朋友是他妈一个心灵感应者。他们二人都属于变种人，一个初试啼声的混账物种。Erik想不出比他们更荒唐的亚当和夏娃了。另外——比起其他的这事真无所谓——考虑到初次摸索的各种生疏，他也相当确定昨晚是他人生中最棒的性爱，颠覆了他先前所有的自我认知。

显然，Charles被他脑海中纷杂的想法吵醒了，在他怀里诱人地动了动。

“Magnus，”Charles说道，几乎是疑问的语气。

“早上好。”

Charles伸了个懒腰，给了阳光一个半信半疑的眼神。“是吗？我忘记调表了。”

Erik用能力在公寓里翻来覆去地找他做完的钟，最后从工作台上把它拽了下来。“不是，”钟在床头柜上平稳着陆时他回答，“现在刚过中午。”

“行吧，”Charles的目光转回Erik。鉴于所有这些小动作和Charles看他的眼神，Erik可以直截了当——

“哦，我操。 _Gabrielle_ ，”Charles说。

Erik不禁大笑。“你 _现在_ 才想起她？Charles，别误会，但我好像开始明白你和你未婚妻是怎么个问题了。”

“我们没在约会了，”Charles抗议，“指Gaby和我。自打前天晚上开始。我只是忘记了我们说好要一起吃个午饭，当然也算上了你。”

Erik皱着眉转向Charles。“你前天晚上和她过夜了。”

Charles只是耸耸肩。“那是她的主意，不是我的。”

Erik重又笑了起来，感到摆脱了嫉妒心的重压。他仔细掂量了一下，发现自己其实很期待见到Gabrielle，也不担心出糗。

“我们最好收拾一下。”

Charles做了个鬼脸。“最糟糕的是，她早晚会知道的。”他说道。

“一眼就看穿了，”Erik赞同。看着Charles扭扭捏捏也很有趣。

Erik心血来潮吻向Charles的颈间。“我们几点碰头？”他问道。心灵感应者叹了口气。

Charles估算得实在太久了。“时间足够。”这不是真话。

Gaby当然一眼就看穿了，因为Charles穿的衬衫大了两码。她和Erik是Charles最坚定的伙伴，现在又共享了一种对他的奇妙情谊。Erik认为Gabrielle的确是爱着Charles，或者至少说非常喜欢他，但她已经在紧张症中挣扎很多年了。她清楚Erik在许多大屠杀幸存者身上都能找到的一点：首先得为自己而活。

她和Charles开着亲密的玩笑。突然间，Erik发觉他们角色互换了。他把一条手臂搭上与Charles共坐的长椅，而不是搂住Charles本人；公共场合他不会这样做，当然。

不论是谈吐，还是其他方方面面，在Erik看来Charles都称得上是白马王子。他的面孔既显得稚气未脱，又有超越年龄的睿智；身上来自Erik的、随意解开的衬衫则成了相得益彰的点缀。Charles看上去能忽视一切无意的性暗示。与之相反的是，Erik瞥见他朋友锁骨右侧那枚他大意印上、怒气冲冲的红色吻痕，都觉得是种挑逗。每当Charles抬头，带着着回敬Gabrielle机智的阴险笑容看向他，Erik就想把自己突然消失笑意的嘴按在那上扬的唇上。尽管Charles的相貌已经十分灵动而脱俗，他不可思议的V型颧骨、难见发丝的头颅和引人注目的浓眉都加剧了这一特质：不论穿着什么衣服、身边有谁作伴，Xavier在任何地方看起来都很自在随意。对Erik来说，这姿态如此地高深莫测：Charles在生活中深藏着他的与众不同、他的超凡出尘，一切匪夷所思。

“没有什么超凡，只是来自平凡，(Not better,just other)” Charles在他脑海中随口一说，“不好意思，你又想得太大声了。”

Erik觉得自己的眼睛可能是眯了起来。他竟偏执地认为，有人会起疑Charles正在他脑子里。他显然还没习惯被读心，和随之而来的、攫住周身的引力。Gabrielle的话忽然冲散了Erik的疑神疑鬼，把他拖回了现实世界。

“可怜的Magnus，”她说道，“我真不敢想Charles给你留了多少作业。”

Erik摆出了一副长吁短叹的样子。“这是我要此等大学问家作伴的代价，”他回答，“当然了，Charles是个天生的老师。”

“功劳都是学生的。他的英语事实上已经比我强了，”Charles说，“而我的德语似乎越来越差劲。”

“你只是口音有点怪而已，”Erik回答，“Gabrielle，你有什么好主意吗？”

“也许凭你的美国出身我们可以饶过你？”她思索着。Erik仰头考虑了一下。“有趣。你的希伯来语对于新手来说，反而讲得相当出色。你还不是犹太人，”她挖苦地补充。

“那个也有我帮他练的份。客观地讲，德语可比你所知的其他大部分语言都更接近英语上千倍，”Erik说道。

Charles假装气愤地举手投降。

下午稍晚，Charles和Erik向Gabrielle告别，把她送回家，随后便漫步全城去忙Charles的差事。这年轻人给自己找了各种各样奇怪的业务；奇怪的评价则出自某位退役短期纳粹猎手之口。Charles向阿拉伯人和穷人伸出援手，还有初来乍到的外地人、共产党、商贩、妓女、拉比，以及任何乐于助人的念头。Erik觉得Charles有能力在真诚和别有用心间去伪存真。Charles名不副实的休息日告一段落后，两人一起散了会步，然后才对彼此坦诚：其实他们都想私下里聊聊。Erik还有一箩筐的问题要问。他们返回Erik的公寓，因为Charles出于某种原因喜欢这间小房子。好吧，虽然从来没能充分利用，这小公寓还是有间称得上是厨房的屋子。Charles的公寓地段更好，也更整洁，但他甚至都懒得去假装会自己下厨；他厨房里只有一台小冰箱、一个制冰盒，和烤面包机。

Erik的公寓其实有两间房。厨房是第一间，所有的家什都靠在墙边；一张餐桌充当Erik的工作台，大门边相对摆放的一组沙发和扶手椅划出了一块充当客厅的空间，旁边放着唱机。径直走出卧室，就是通往阳台的门。Erik倒了饮料，他们走到外面；阳台比一排栏杆宽不了多少，但足够两个男人站得舒服，还提供了开阔的视野，俯瞰下方狭窄的街道和引向水边的蜿蜒小路。天色尚早，日光刚刚开始柔和下来，在辽阔的天际和白色的建筑外墙上，泼洒大片大片的粉红与橙黄。

“你能感觉到吗，”Charles问道，“外面的金属？举个例子说，那边泊船的位置？”

Erik从来没想过用语言描述动用能力的感受，他以为自己永远都不会那么做。“比你想的还多。能力就像是我个人的延伸。一开始差不多是这样，我稍微不注意地动一下胳膊，房间里所有的金属就会跟着一起动。我得加把劲才能避免这种情况，尤其是生气的时候，我控制得不太好。我——什么词来着？情绪过激。但确实，我专心致志的话可以感觉到港口的船。不过距离太远了，我拖不动它们。”

Charles吃惊地看着他。“但在近距离你能移动整艘船？”

“我觉得能，”Erik耸耸肩，“前提是没有用力过猛。我以前没试过移动体积那么大的东西，但我靠近的时候，能感到它在回应。”

“了不起，”Charles说道，“你的能力也不全是移动金属，对吗？我见过你修理那台心电仪，不像是在把零件挪来挪去。”

“确实不是，”Erik承认，“我也没完全明白，但我可以——我不知道怎么形容。如果我注意力集中，”他说着伸出一只手来，“我能感受到有一股力量流动，就像在触摸水面。我自学了一点物理学，只为了搞明白能力的本质。搞明白我到底怎么回事。它是电磁性的，来自于我们已经证明联系紧密的这两种力量。”

他现在基本上已经放弃了物理学。当时出于显而易见的原因，他认为现代科学还不够先进，但当然了，那会Charles的论文还没发表呢。他畅想着，倘若他一开始就了解真相，人生将变得多么不同，他能避免多少自食其果的伤痛。Charles看起来还有更多问题，而Erik可能根本无法回答。

“我想知道你的，”于是Erik说，“昨晚你给我展示了一小部分。在你看来，我是什么样子？”

Charles抬头看了看他，又回望着整座城市，撑着前臂靠在栏杆上。

“一开始你的意识对我是完全封闭的。我几乎连表层的想法都触及不到。你的头脑是我见过最戒备森严的，这就是为什么我认为你也是变种人。你的思维像嘈杂纷扰中的一个小小黑洞。不过慢慢地，在我习惯你以后，我开始偶尔听到一些浮于表面的想法。但我从来不会无缘无故地窥探，Magnus，我保证。我屏蔽了每一条思绪，不论是谁的。只要我能做到。”

“我没在指责你什么，”Erik被逗乐了。他一只手抚上Charles的后背，有点安慰的意思，但主要是想摸他。“不过我大概懂了。你向我展示的时候，似乎有一些部分比其余的要更遥远。”

“真正困难的是影响别人的思维，”Charles若有所思地轻轻转动着玻璃杯。“有时我不得不让人们移开视线，这倒非常简单，只是推动他们往另一边看罢了，真的。但有一次在朝鲜，我必须阻止我继兄去做一些真正可怕的事情，他也是 _真的_ 很想那么干。那感觉好像我得冻住一切，在他脑海里俯冲到底，再拳打一堵墙直到它破开。话又说回来，他总是特别固执。”

“等一下，”Erik摇摇头，皱起了眉。“等一下。”

Charles关切地看着他。

“你能 _改变_ 别人的想法？”

现在可怜的Charles似乎有点惊慌失措，刚刚意识到他祸从口出。“是——是的，我是说，我拿来在医院里治病，就像对Gabrielle那样。再强调一下，这只是我在紧急情况下才会做的。我的意思是，即使是酒吧打架那会，我也没——除了那个拿枪的男的，我本来想控制他，但紧接着 _你_ ——”

他误会了。以为Erik害怕他，或者生他的气。以为Erik _在乎_ 他偶尔动用能力做点不道德的勾当。而事实上，Erik止不住地想，不停重现着Charles描述的那种随意的方式。Charles可以控制别人。Erik浑身血液下涌，他从没硬得这么快过。

“啊，”Charles短促地叫了一声。

Erik果断侵入，在最后一刻截住了他。他们听得到另一条狭窄的街上有辆车在鸣喇叭；看得见人流在阳台之下来来去去。如果Erik放任自己更长的时间，他可能会感到羞耻，至少是懊恼，为他生存本能的突然丧失，也为他对体内深藏的力量竟然保有陈腐的性趣。然而，Erik的手还是把Charles绕了进来。可怜的心灵感应者还有点时间放下饮料，紧接着Erik就把他按在厨房台面上，在姗姗来迟的日落中亲吻着他的颈后。

“你，”Erik几乎是在控诉，放弃了拉起Charles的衬衫，转手去对付腰带，“我就没见过像你这么会避重就轻的人。”

“我没有——我的意思是，我以为你发现了。我是当着你的面唤醒Gabrielle的。”

Charles在他怀里转过身来，似乎想进行一场开诚布公的谈话，Erik真正想做的却只是操他，凭借这冷酷而不熄的冲动放手施为；但他还是迁就了心灵感应者，有一部分是因为，他感到有回应抵着他自己的硬挺。

“我以为你只是，我不知道，对她说了点什么话。你靠了过去，她就站起来大喊她的父母。你还有模有样地解释了，怎么说的来着？你取得了突破。你告诉我你能力的时候，原话是你可以读心。就像读你的书一样。就像你他妈说的是什么 _天真无辜_ 的东西一样。”

Charles拱起身子迎合他，伸出手来缠住Erik的头发。他的一举一动都好似要掀起一场情绪的风暴，仿佛陶醉于Erik的裁决。他平日干净利落的举止、他摆出的冷静和自信的姿态，在Erik看来，竟全是这年轻人难以掩藏的羞涩。

像Charles一样的人可以劫持他人的自由意志，这想法击中了Erik内心深处。有那么一瞬间，他因此而动弹不得，亲热的愉悦享受和Charles的嗓音更让他魂飞天外；Charles却将之误认为一种恐惧。很快，他的欲望咆哮着回来了，洪水般淹没了他用理智拼命维持的小舟。

“Magnus，”Charles的声音既脆弱又有力。突然间，Erik无法再忍耐了；因着Charles的专注、他自己的关切，和所有那些不值得的信任。

“Erik，”他摇摇头，“叫Erik。只有我们两个的时候叫Erik。”他补充，“这名字不是——它们都不是——”

“我明白，”Charles的回答很简单。“我根本不介意，Erik。我从来不在乎。我要你。拜托。”

此时此景下，Erik对彼此肉体的感知敏锐得过分。他想要做Charles的给予者，想展现给他这一切轰轰烈烈的感受，想让他彻底理解；想让Charles丢盔弃甲、分崩离析，想体会到Charles严密控制的思想在他身下彻底崩解。坦白说，如果Charles不是一副习以为常的样子，他本以为眼下的局面会更加不对劲。

“Erik，”Charles又一次试探，仍然带着幽默、羞涩的微笑。“对我来说这一切完全不平常。”

“奉承我对你没什么好处，”Erik喃喃道。Charles似乎很善于挑唆他可怖的占有欲，得阻止这一点。他把Charles的身体抬上厨房台面，然后从大腿后侧抱他进了卧室。

Charles和Erik在以前可能算互相吸引，现在则是密不可分了。二人彼此相伴、寸步不离，更不必说。他们轻声细语着逝去的过往和必将携手的未来，度过一个个漫漫长夜。从Erik的角度来说，不论怎样形容当下的状态，他都发现自己极其适合；他们亲密关系中隐匿和见不得光的特质几乎使他热血沸腾。而Charles，近乎贪得无厌；贪恋着Erik的陪伴、贪恋性爱，贪恋所有这一切。Charles为他打开了许多新世界的大门。当Charles第一次跪在他脚下，Erik全身心地盯着那张完美的挨操的嘴，一切突然都变得合情合理。

“你究竟从哪学会这么干的？”事后Erik问。

“我可以告诉你，但你不会喜欢的，”Charles欢快地回答。

Erik的初体验不仅是性事上的。他们确定关系一周后，他第一次开车。Erik手头一直不宽裕，Charles看起来却挥金如土。初次见面时，Erik对接受他的任何东西都很犹豫，但现在几乎成了一种必然。Charles租了车，敞篷的；两个人轮流开。Erik基本不懂驾驶，他从来没学过；但他可不至于把一个金属制品撞坏。Charles也信任他。他一掌握窍门，他们就带上了Gabrielle。

说实话，Erik宁可不开车，这样他就能感受着机器的律动，一边观察，一边倾听，而不必担心天杀的通行权对一台时速七十五公里的汽车意味着什么。Charles开得很平稳，与收音机里舒缓、伴着电流音的流行爵士还是叫不出名字的音乐相得益彰。Gabrielle更愿意坐在后排，以便她用相当放纵的姿势斜躺着。她泳衣之上还穿了一件背心裙。开始和Charles睡觉之前，Erik从没想过他们在旁人眼中是什么样子；现在他自我保护的第六感又发作了。他回忆起以前在咖啡馆的奇异场面，他和Gabrielle像是Charles的保护者之类，好奇着别人是否也有同感。或者说他和Charles更像Gabrielle的护花使者？

好吧，Charles买了全部的单，所以他大概看起来是个美国大款，自己和Gabrielle只是带他去兜风，看看 _本地特色_ 。Charles似乎接收到了这个想法，在墨镜下投来好笑的眼神。大学广播电台沉声响起，是Fitzgerald在唱。Charles对着口型跟唱，嘴角急剧上扬。 _咦宝贝，我对你不好吗？(Gee baby, ain't I good to you?)_

“老天，Charles，看路啊，”Erik说道，努力让声音里的爱意听起来不那么冒傻气。Gabrielle放声大笑。

* * *

为了看到更美的风景，在海滨稍微绕点远路很有必要；不过值此风和日丽的周六，人潮汹涌，一如既往。整个下午，无论是野餐还是晒日光浴，Charles都恬不知耻地盯着Erik的泳装。他把饮料放到一边，注视着Erik下水。

“所以说，”Gabrielle点了支烟，一副知心妈妈的口吻。自从那第一夜以来，他和她就没有单独相处过，Charles猜测，她打算跟他和Erik两个人分别来场追根究底的一对一谈话。有很多事在一星期里大变样了。

“所以说？”Charles应和着，保护起自己的思想，以防二手尼古丁成瘾。

“你惹上了最奇怪的麻烦，Charles Xavier，”她说道。

“Magnus不是麻烦。他是个好人。”

Gabrielle摊了摊手，呼出一缕烟。“哦。他不缺当好人的条件。至于你的癖好，我开始懂了，是给旧物残品修整翻新。”

她笑意盈盈，打趣他让她开怀。他不甘示弱。

“在形容你自己？”他问道。她将烟头弹进Charles细心带来的小烟灰缸里。

“Charles，亲爱的，我字面意义上可是你的病人，”她回答。行吧，很有道理。

“有时我感觉，你认为实际情况恰恰相反，”Charles说。

“当然了，”Gabrielle反驳。“你从Gaby医生这里还得学很多东西呢。话说回来，你们俩很配，前提是想个办法别把对方逼疯。”

“谢谢你，”Charles说，“大概吧。”

Charles的目光投向水中畅泳的Erik。那修长、优雅的躯干划开蔚蓝无垠的地中海，闪亮的白发越发醒目。他清楚Gabrielle在暗示什么。两个男人都太固执了，两个人都是——他最好还是别想这些。他更乐于回忆起Erik为了病人在一张轮椅上敲敲打打的样子。现如今Erik允许Charles旁观他用能力工作。那是一种美学，倘若世界曾对Erik温柔相待，他本可成为一位艺术家——Gabrielle误会了。Charles并不是想修复Erik的创伤，恰好相反，为了Erik修复周遭世界的一切残缺，无论怎样艰难险阻他都心甘情愿。Charles下水加入了Erik，Gabrielle则招来了一个小贩。

Erik瞧见了他，截在了半路，疑惑的表情和他浮于表层的思维一样浅显易懂。

“她说我们俩很配，”Charles说道，“她还觉得我妄想治愈他人的企图是个问题。”

“嗯嗯，”Erik小声嘀咕着在水中接近Charles。“她没准还指出了天空是蓝色的？或者对头顶的至高存在发表了几句真知灼见？”

“哦，拜托，”Charles说道，“你别也来开我的玩笑。我只是想过有所助益的生活。”

Erik发出怀疑的声音。水下，Erik摸索到Charles大腿内侧将他拉近；但他的手伸得稍微长了点。Charles感到手指沿着泳装之下划过。

“我们走太远了，”Charles说。

“别担心，”Erik调笑道，“我在这里还站得住。我还有你。”

水很冷，但Erik散发出难以忽视的温暖。他轻松的玩笑却不经意地坦率，让Charles瞥见一道戒心的天堑。Erik的脑海中充满憎恨和痛苦，但那仅仅是挣扎幸存遗留的伤疤；仅仅是因为他依然在乎，依然竭尽全力地成为一个好人；Gabrielle大概是轻率地发现了这点。然而，Erik生活中的点点滴滴都导致他惯于垂头丧气地退缩进围城之中。如今他也没有谁要保护了。他是个——哦，几年前那部蠢电影叫什么来着？无因的反叛。

Charles在水中轻轻倚靠在Erik身上，Erik吻了吻他的胸膛。

“想什么呢？”海浪拂过两人，Erik悄声细语。他的声音与海洋交织近乎梦幻。

“你看过James Dean那部电影吗？就是这可怜孩子去世前拍的最后一部？”

“可怜的 _孩子_ ，圣人Xavier如是说，好像James Dean没比他本人年长了一大截，”Erik说，“对，我看过。讲青少年的那部。在这边也很流行，我们在医院里放了。说来有点荒谬，但病人们很爱看。”

浪潮退去了，冰冷的海水和温暖的皮肤交织在Charles周围，一种满足感油然而生。“比起青少年，我们太老了点。”话虽如此，他发现自己最近格外地少年心气。

Erik耸了耸肩。“演员也是。我觉得要比年龄的话，只有Gabrielle能脱颖而出，”说着他在水下巧妙地环住Charles。“至于你，最好别因为跟我们俩都睡过就自以为是James Dean。“

Charles笑了。“你才是James Dean，”他附和， “我长了Sal Mineo的眉毛。”

“你比Sal Mineo帅多了，” Erik说。

“我希望我的外在形象体现更多后天的品味，”Charles装出一副傲慢的语气，Erik则亲吻着他的锁骨沟。这话不能算假，因为Charles知道他的外貌称不上大众；但他也心知肚明，还有一大票人会认为他很有吸引力。特别是男性，想他会想得尤其大声。他对那些有朝一日会不幸遭遇心灵感应者的女士产生了理论上的同情。Erik的笑声响了起来。

“你送我那张Baker的唱片上是什么歌来着？我有趣的情人，”他说道。

Charles翻了个白眼。Erik哼着那首歌的调子，引着二人在水中荡来荡去。

“哪怕一缕发丝都不要为我改变，”Erik轻唱，咧开嘴露出惹眼的笑容。

“哦，你真 _有趣_ ，”Charles说着勾住Erik的腿，一倾身就把他压进波浪之下。

作为报复，Erik一把拽住Charles的腿往下拖，紧接着浮出水面，一面喷出呛住的水，一面放声大笑。那之后，缠斗的肢体嬉戏着占据了整段阳光灿烂的水中时光，直到他们筋疲力尽，带着笑痛了的脸回到岸上。Gabrielle给自己买了一个手镯，他们擦干穿衣的时候，她又把小贩叫了回来。那人有台相机，她坚持要三个人一起拍张照，Charles则很乐意付钱。小贩连拍了几张给Gabrielle。照片刚刚冲洗好，她就埋头翻找挑选，转身递给Charles一张，脸上挂着微笑。

她保留了整套照片的第一张，三人都朝向镜头愉快地笑着；选给Charles的则是第三张，Erik的视线已从相机游离开来。他微微低着头，满溢深情的笑容不容置喙地对着Charles。

Charles谢过Gabrielle，把照片装进口袋。

并非所有的分歧都和“谁长得更像James Dean”一样容易解决，Gabrielle的预言有了成真的趋势。美好假设和文学典故出现得越来越少，取而代之的是白热化的争吵。论及心中不可动摇的根基，Charles从未让步过：变种人将未来世界塑造得更加善良美好，世界还变种人以安全和欢笑；他们会把四十年代的恐怖抛在身后，成为更出色的榜样。然而Erik坚定不移地相信，人类永远不 _打算_ 和平共存。

大把的时间撒在了酒吧里用来争吵，侵吞着Charles一个又一个空闲的周五晚上。Erik的怒火总有消退的一刻，争执却从未真正结束，只会被小插曲勉强中止。自然，他们也没忘了无害地拌拌嘴，吵吵Charles莫名其妙的德语口音，还有莎士比亚、大小仲马、塞万提斯、普鲁斯特、歌德、洛克、海德格尔、理论物理学乃至天气，再以彼此微笑和重中之重的肌肤相亲作结。这些小口角他们乐在其中，借此发掘二人更多的共通与不同；但除了点出些许口味上的偏差，并不会改变什么。还有些纠纷截然不同，只能带来痛苦；无解的矛盾包围着他们，让伤口重叠成迟钝的隐痛。倘若Charles放任自己思索和Erik的冲突，他会陷入凄惨的困境中难以自拔，因此他尽量避免深究。然而，当他们在医院附近灯光昏暗的酒吧里身不由己地开始又一次争吵时，所有这些复杂的情感席卷了Charles的脑海。

“行吧，”Erik说着放下杯子。“你可以做个小实验。去跟那边的男人搭话，告诉他你能，只要你乐意的话，他就得把自己脑袋轰开花，或者径直从大桥上跳下去，或者还有更差劲的，也许吧，哪怕他有区区一秒钟想过玩点吓人的性花样，你都能挖得干干净净。接下来再告诉他，你想在他的工厂上班、在他孩子的学校教书，看那人怎么说，”Erik补充道，举杯一饮而尽，随后示意酒保再来一杯。“非常感谢。”

“直接开一瓶，记在我账上，”Charles摆摆手，Erik也照做了。两个人都正说在兴头上。“我也不傻。我相当清楚有些人会憎恨和畏惧我们。不仅仅是因为超能力，还因为害怕被我们取而代之，害怕他们生下的孩子和自己毫无相似之处。但如果我是对的——我基本上肯定我是对的——我们代表了进化的下一阶段，变种基因是显性基因，变种人只需要顺其自然、繁衍后代，说实话甚至休养生息都不是必须的。算一算，不出两到三代，我们就会占到总人口的十分之一，那还只是数量直线攀升的起点。一般来说，人们会乐于接受事物多样化。”

“你低估了人类物种求生欲下的抗争是多么猛烈。”

“你高估了人类拖缓不可抗力的水平。况且变种人在萌芽期数量稀少，相互离散。怎么，你想让他们组织起来？抛弃家庭？统治少数群体？南非这么做结果如何？”

“这对比不公平，”Erik抗议，“你也说了，眼下的情况只是暂时的。革命不可能不流血，但成功的革命会首先摘除暴力的毒瘤并发生转型。一旦变种人口占据显著多数，你就是对的，集中控制就不是必须的了。”

“哦，所以只会是个 _暂时的_ 独裁专制政权。嗯，那挺好的。‘权力滋生腐败’只会发生在其他人身上，对吧？”

“独裁不是唯一的可选项。我们现在所在的地方就是另一种可能。”

“单一民族国家，Erik？分离主义？你认真的吗？”

“谁知道！至少我们民族在这里感觉很安全！”

“他们真觉得安全吗？你有安全感吗？Erik，我们讨论的是全人类。我们讨论的包括 _Gabrielle_ 。”

Erik的怒火喷涌而出，但抵达他思维的表面时冷却了。他变得强硬、冷酷、坚定不移。Charles不寒而栗。他第一次知道了被Erik发自内心地排斥的感觉。

“我很清楚人类这个群体能干出什么事。Gabrielle也清楚。我觉得你也是揣着明白装糊涂。就算他们中有一些拿毛毛雨的好意，和你极度渴望的认同打发了你，板上钉钉的事实也不会改变，”Erik缓慢、恶毒地说。

他不是有意要那样地出口伤人，也不是存心想破坏对方的感情。可能只是因为Erik说话的方式、那曾让Charles全然沉迷的口才轻易地成了对付他的武器。Charles是走开的那个。他散了会步，放任自己的思维沉浸在晚间上街的人潮之中。Charles有时觉得，平常人比自己更具实感；仿佛他只是一个漂流在宇宙中的观察者，窥伺着他们的生活、感受和每个念头。这是一种比较令人宽慰的观念。也许一得知他的能力，所有这些人就都会盼望他死掉。但那样一来，也许他们的孩子会在能做什么、不能做什么都无关紧要的世界里茁壮成长。能有什么 _区别_ 呢？

即便如此，Charles的双脚还是不自觉地来到了Erik的社区。这里比起他的公寓离医院更远，他可以轻易避开那男人，但他不想这么做。他有Erik的钥匙——对方当然用不着——方便他在早上某个下流的时间开门进来，好像什么也没发生过。Erik正在那里的沙发上坐着，显然在等他，手边是酒吧里的那瓶酒，现在空得突兀。和Charles一样，他明显也在独自沉思。两人都无法再忍受这一切了。

“我从没打算让你难过，”他悄声说着回避Charles的眼睛，之后，提高了声音。“天啊，那太可悲了。我很 _抱歉_ ，Charles。”

Erik工作台上的一盏小台灯成了唯一的光亮。Charles耸耸肩，摆出完全没受伤的样子。“没关系，我的朋友。我们相当擅长惹火彼此。”

他随意地坐在Erik身边，但Erik并不满足于此，把他拉得更近，在能触及的每一处印下亲吻。“Liebling,”他呢喃着，Charles僵住了。Erik的思维里出现了某种广阔的存在，仿佛黑夜里闪耀的水面一般。“Liebe.”

Erik引他躺下，找到了Charles的嘴唇。这一吻从容而盲目，抹去了Charles突如其来的不适，还是恐惧？抑或 _希冀_ ？

“是真的，”Erik在Charles的沉默中抵着他的肌肤。“上帝保佑，我爱你。”

Erik的思维始终封闭而戒备森严，笼罩着令Charles战栗的恐怖，现在却主动拉他进来，以前所未见的方式向他伸出双手。Charles深入得难以置信，他会见证，他会懂。

争吵对Erik来说在方方面面都很艰难。血液中根深蒂固的挫败感仿佛白热化的岩浆，他不禁想撕扯自己的头发；在这之下深藏的是恐惧。恐惧着Charles——这宇宙中唯一完美的存在——宛如风中之烛，细微的灯火转眼间就会熄灭，让世界重又陷入丑陋可怖的黑暗。Charles Xavier找上了他妈空前绝后的麻烦，他的意识形态简直是在祈求着以身殉道。Erik有自知之明，他就是个伤痕累累的偏执狂 _混蛋_ ，但并不代表他不是 _对的_ 。

尽管如此， _任何_ 艰难险阻都无法让Erik从这显而易见注定毁灭的年轻人身边退开哪怕一步。Erik无欲无求了太久太久，但如今失去这渴望他将难以为继。天啊，他想要Charles，这是爱，不可能有其他的解释。他因此而愚蠢。失去爱的恐惧和失去 _Charles_ 的恐惧同样痛苦，以致哪一方Erik都无法承受，却也没有两全的办法。

Charles的头脑无法再承受Erik的心了。他痛不欲生。

“原谅我，”Erik抱着Charles，“我配不上，但无论如何原谅我吧。”

“没有什么是我不能原谅你的，”Charles狂热地期望这话可以成真，“我爱你。我一开始就爱上了你。”

“我知道，”Erik说。“你给我看了你的思想。就在第一个晚上。”

Charles大笑起来，眼角却清清楚楚闪着泪光。Erik又吻了他。

从那以后，每当他们让对方感到沮丧，Erik对Charles总是令人心碎地温柔。争吵过后的夜里，他会找到他，道歉，低语着“对不起”、“我不是故意那么说”，还有“我爱你”。抑或接下来，他们关上随便谁的公寓大门，好像所有的矛盾都没有关系；即使二人都明白，事实并非如此，他们正被拖向截然相反的两极。试图去调和对Erik的爱和自己的内心原则，于Charles来说像在刀尖上游走。而最糟糕的部分是，归根结底所有宏伟的图谋，他们也并非那样地 _迥然不同_ 。

“Charles，Charles，” 床笫之间Erik会伏在他身上，极尽轻柔地呼唤着。亲吻着他，好似他在黑夜中散发着珍宝的光芒，落进Charles的怀抱。Charles说不好是谁需求着谁的抚慰，事实上，除了他想要这一切之外他一无所知。凶险的世界就在外环伺，但在Erik的公寓里，他们拥有安全和宁静；也是在此处，他能尽量靠近Erik的哲学。

何况某些夜里，Erik还有那样如影随形的噩梦。作为一个时常辗转难眠的人，他又该怎么保卫Erik不受梦魇侵害？Charles偶尔会被Erik精神上的极度痛苦惊醒，又或者接收到他尖锐、警觉的恐怖感，不得不让他平静下来。Erik被叫醒的感激总是那么痛彻心肺，这让Charles再一次五内俱焚。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.朝鲜 查应征入伍参加了朝鲜战争，不幸和他继兄分在同一个部队。  
> 2.Fitzgerald 指Ella Fitzgerald(1917-1996)，美国著名爵士歌手，曾获13座格莱美奖。她在演唱中精彩利用的scat（演唱没有意义的音节）让她名声大震，她那清澈的嗓音、精确到位的乐句理解和即兴表演能力也十分著名。——复制自百科  
> 3.1955年电影《无因的反叛》(Rebel Without a Cause)讲述了三个叛逆青少年在24小时之中发生的一系列悲剧。James Dean和Sal Mineo是两位男主角。  
> James Dean(1931-1955) 美国一代文化icon，一生只来得及拍三部电影。《无因的反叛》是第二部。  
> Sal Mineo(1939-1976) 美国意大利裔演员、导演，五十年代的青春偶像。曾获两次奥斯卡提名和一座金球奖。他也是公开的双性恋。  
> 一个诡异的巧合是，本片三位男女主演全部不幸死于非命：Dean死于超速驾驶导致的车祸，Mineo在家门口遭到抢劫犯枪杀，女主角Natalie Wood从自家游艇上落水，现场只有丈夫，但她天性怕水，却也没有找到任何指证她丈夫的证据。  
> 《无因的反叛》港译《阿飞正传》，它还启发了王家卫。  
> 附带一提，漫画中查的眉毛经常被形容为“有点怪”，表现在画上的话，眉尾分叉/散开/上翘反正都出现过，看画师心情……  
> 4.我有趣的情人(My Funny Valentine)，Chet Baker演唱作品，原唱是Frank Sinatra。原文直接引用了歌词"Don't change your hair for me"，因为万很明显在内涵查的发型所以直接机翻了。  
> Chet Baker(1929-1988)，美国爵士乐手，擅长小号和短号，被称为"James Dean(怎么老是他），Sinatra和Bix融为一体"。——摘自维基  
> 5.南非的种族隔离政策实施于1948-1991年，当时黑人被限制在单独的城镇之中，出现了一些黑人高级知识分子和富豪，但矛盾和不公仍然相当尖锐。  
> 6.Liebling 德语“亲爱的”，Liebe是“爱”，为了不破坏气氛我就放着没动XD
> 
> 原作者附BGM收听地址（油管）  
> Gee,Baby,Ain't I Good to You by Ella Fitzgerald&Louis Armstrong  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q_o_lPoWJig&feature=emb_title&ab_channel=EllaFitzgerald-Topic
> 
> My Funny Valentine by Chet Baker  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jvXywhJpOKs&feature=emb_title&ab_channel=agehabutter


End file.
